When a person uses a social networking service and receives different communications from their friends to whom they are connected on such service, it is possible that the person receives the media assets such as photos, messages, videos, and audio recordings from their friends. It is possible however that the person receives too many media assets from their friends, or alternatively a user may not want to receive certain media assets from their friends through the social networking service. A more problematic situation arises when a person is connected to their friends through multiple social network services, photo sharing services, messaging services, and the like where a person can receive multiple copies of a media asset from their friends from each of these services known as social publication services.